(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle suspension systems and, more particularly, to a selectively releasable anti-sway bar for off-road vehicles.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Anti-sway bars have long been known in the automotive industry as a means for improving the handling characteristics of vehicles and trailers. On an even surface, the anti-sway bar will act to maintain the two wheels that it connects at the same height and prevents the center of gravity of the vehicle from shifting. Such a shift in the center of gravity can result in a reduction of control of the vehicle. The stabilizing action of the anti-sway bar is most desirable for xe2x80x98on-roadxe2x80x99xe2x80x94i.e., regular level, paved highwayxe2x80x94use.
When a vehicle is operated xe2x80x98off-road,xe2x80x99 however, in rough, unpaved terrain, the leveling effect produced by the anti-sway bar is not desired. For a better, more stable ride over such terrain, it is important that the wheels of a vehicle be able to move up and down over obstacles independently of each other. Many vehicles in use todayxe2x80x94such as trucks, Jeeps, trailers, and sport utility vehiclesxe2x80x94are designed for both on-road and off-road use. It is therefore desirable when operating such vehicles on-road to benefit from the stability that an anti-sway bar provides, but to eliminate that same effect when the vehicle is being operated in an off-road environment.
One approach of the prior art has been to completely remove the anti-sway bar altogether from such vehicles. This approach suffers from numerous disadvantages; removal is complicated, time-consuming, and degrades the on-road handling characteristics of the vehicle. An alternative solution offered by the prior art has been to leave the anti-sway bar installed while operating the vehicle off-road, but this does not allow the vehicle""s suspension to travel fully.
Another approach has been to use a pin and telescoping arrangement for the control arm connectors, thereby disengaging the connection between the anti-sway bar and the vehicle suspension. However, after off-roading, especially on uneven ground or in dirt, mud or snow, it may be difficult to replace the pin. Also, the movement of the pin introduces undesirable play into the suspension system when the anti-sway bar is supposed to be engaged.
Thus, there remains a need for a selectively releasable anti-sway bar for a vehicle or a trailer which may be easily engaged and disengaged while, at the same time, does not introduce undesirable play into the suspension system while engaged.
The present invention is directed to a selectively releasable anti-sway bar for a vehicle or a trailer having a frame and at least one pair of opposed wheels attached to the frame by a spring-type suspension system. The apparatus includes a torsional bar assembly and control arm connectors that are attached to the suspension system adjacent to each of the opposed wheels. A releasable scissors linkage is located between one end of the torsional bar assembly and one end of at least one of the control arm connectors.
The scissors linkage includes a first arm rigidly connected to one end of the torsional bar assembly. A second arm is pivotally connected to the same end of the torsional bar assembly adjacent to the first arm and connected at its other end to one end of at least one of the control arm connectors. In the preferred embodiment, a key-and-slot arrangement selectively and rigidly connects the second arm to the first arm. A linear actuator is attached to the scissors linkage for selectively engaging and disengaging the key-and-slot arrangement to rigidly connect the second arm to the first arm of the scissors linkage. Thus, the anti-sway bar may be selectively released by disengaging the scissors linkage and selectively engaged by engaging the scissors linkage. In the preferred embodiment, the key is biased towards the slot during engagement, thereby self-tightening the scissors linkage to substantially reduce play and improve performance of the anti-sway bar.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a selectively releasable anti-sway bar for a vehicle having a frame and at least one pair of opposed wheels attached to the frame by a spring-type suspension system. The apparatus includes: a torsional bar assembly; control arm connectors attached to the suspension system adjacent to each of the opposed wheels; and a releasable scissors linkage between one end of the torsional bar assembly and one end of at least one of the control arm connectors, whereby the anti-sway bar may be selectively released by disengaging the scissors linkage and selectively engaged by engaging the scissors linkage.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a selectively releasable scissors linkage for an anti-sway bar for a vehicle having a frame and at least one pair of opposed wheels attached to the frame by a spring-type suspension system, the anti-sway bar including a torsional bar assembly and control arm connectors attached to the suspension system adjacent to each of the opposed wheels. The apparatus includes: a first arm rigidly connected to one end of the torsional bar assembly; a second arm pivotally connected to the same end of the torsional bar assembly adjacent to the first arm and connected at the its other end to one end of at least one of the control arm connectors; and a key-and-slot arrangement for selectively rigidly connecting the second arm to the first arm, whereby the anti-sway bar may be selectively released by disengaging the scissors linkage and selectively engaged by the scissors linkage.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a selectively releasable anti-sway bar for a vehicle having a frame and at least one pair of opposed wheels attached to the frame by a spring-type suspension system. The apparatus includes: a torsional bar assembly; control arm connectors attached to the suspension system adjacent to each of the opposed wheels; a releasable scissors linkage between one end of the torsional bar assembly and one end of at least one of the control arm connectors. The scissors linkage includes: a first arm rigidly connected to one end of the torsional bar assembly; a second arm pivotally connected to the same end of the torsional bar assembly adjacent to the first arm and connected at its other end to one end of at least one of the control arm connectors; and a key-and-slot arrangement for selectively rigidly connecting the second arm to the first arm. An actuator is attached to the scissors linkage for selectively engaging and disengaging the key-and-slot arrangement for selectively and rigidly connecting the second arm to the first arm of the scissors linkage, whereby the anti-sway bar may be selectively released by disengaging the scissors linkage and selectively engaged by engaging the scissors linkage.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the drawings.